


where do i fit (right between them) - a stetopher poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Stiles POV, angsty fluff, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>but where do i fit</i><br/>i fit<br/>i fit<br/>i fit</p><p> </p><p>  <i>right between them</i></p><p> </p><p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale, Chris Argent, and Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	where do i fit (right between them) - a stetopher poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> written for (and prompted by) my darling Cutie who gave me a slew of lovely poetic prompts. This prompt was “Stetopher - angsty fluff” and, well, I might’ve done more angst than fluff. But here it is! Hope you like it. <3

it’s like they don’t see me sometimes,  
especially together when they distract  
each other more than i do either one

i keep myself to the corner  
of our space, our home, our den  
and hope that one day i won’t  
need to vie for their attention

they’ll just know, they’ll give  
without prompting and love  
me as much as they love each  
otherwise maybe it’s time to go

except that i love the way my hunter  
has a beard softer than it looks  
the way it rubs against my inner thighs  
and the over sensitive curve of my neck

and my wolf has these cutting words  
for everyone else, but is the only one  
who can bring me out of an anxiety attack  
with the sheer power of his voice

they talk to each other while  
they do dishes and work around me  
as i research, as if i’m the rock and  
they’re the water in this relationship

now i just stare at the table, wood grain  
rubbing against my fingertips as i listen  
to the creak and squeak of their bed  
our bed

but it’s hard to remember that when they  
never invite me with the kind of enthusiasm  
i crave to be wanted and needed and desired  
and instead just push myself where i’m not

they could stop me, push me out, i live here  
which maybe i wouldn’t if they didn’t want  
me but here i am, taking up space, trying to  
make myself smaller, useful, helpful, needed

anything so that they’ll keep me because i  
love them both, need them both, never apart  
i love them together with their rough smooth  
dichotomy blending into a perfect whole

but where do i fit  
i fit  
i fit  
i fit

right between them, arms surrounding me in  
warm breath and hot skin and wet tongues  
sharp teeth in my neck, rough fingers on my  
oh  
oh  
oh

i didn’t hear them, but there they were  
“We missed you,” whispered the wolf  
“We wanted you,” whispered the hunter  
“We love you,” whispered my lovers

and they drew me in, took me with them  
away from the thoughts that stabbed at  
my heart, my brain, my sensitive spots  
to the comfort of their bodies twined with mine

they know all of me, my wolf, my hunter  
they know me and some day i’ll know too  
and the words will quiet, because i won’t  
just know me, but all of them as well

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
